Alices' Rabbit
by DevilBittersweetChild
Summary: Alice once had a sweet, fuzzy, white rabbit. She wondered, was it a Puppet or a Real Living Being?
1. Chapter 1

_Some things were just… __**Replaceable**__. As she stared at her white rabbit, once so perfect, so tidy, now messed up, with blood stains, slashed skin and some lack of fur – courtesy of the possibly-future-deadly scissor -, she gazed and gazed, mesmerized with all of it; "It's broken...", indeed it was, but what are you going to do about it... Alice. From the darkness, the purple stripped cat smirks and a purr is heard in a background somewhere "Indeed... the outcome is sure to be interesting..."*grin*_

_Curiously, almost unconsciously, she reaches her bloody hand to its head, cradling the petite thing in her hand, staring into the dead eyes of the creature, a caress to its long ear and the sound of broken laugh is heard, low at first, increasing in volume in a very short period of time._

_What had she done? Destroyed a puppet, or a real living creature? ... Somehow they almost seem the same thing; Alice just couldn't do them apar__t._

_When her Nanny found her in the middle of such a scene her screams wobbled the entire house, Alice could swear that even the mice outside the house fled in terror._

"_Alice-sama! Alice-sama! What happened here? Are you ok?", on and on questions that questioned her wellbeing were thrown at her – all she did was keep staring at the thing she still couldn't identify and as if in a trance, she looked up – and was promptly carried away. She was still able to look over the persons shoulder and see the things eyes before it was taken away._

_Warm. That was all she could think of at the moment, she was surrounded by it. After seeing her dirty and (still) in shock, it was decided that a bath was in order, and so that justifies how she was feeling that moment. Even though the water was warm, she still felt oddly empty, a kind of stinging coldness – "Why?..." – she couldn't stop thinking about it._

_It was later forgotten as an accident but Alice never forgot... About the little White Rabbit she once had._

* * *

><p>Thank You for your time, reviews are more than apreciated.<p>

I am thinking about making a Sequel.

Please note that this is my first published "story" (I do not consider it a story per say).


	2. Chapter 2

_The gardens were beautiful indeed... Filled with white roses... never red, ever. Since that _accident_ everyone tries their best to not show the colour red in front of me. *__**Scoff***__ I cannot see why, as I enjoy the colour. Red, not red exactly, but... Crimson. Such a blood like colour, so deep, so meaningful, so lively, so beautiful... _**White Rabbit**_ – to this day I still dream of it, still think of what I had made, of my... destruction. Such a curious creation..._

"_Alice-sama?" A voice interrupted my thoughts, almost startling me into reality. Becoming aware of my surroundings once again, I finally answer: "Yes?" "It is time for lunch. Arrangements have been made in the parlour." "Very well, I shall go in a moment." "Yes, Alice-sama."_

_Even after all this time, routines are still the same. *__**Sigh* "**__So annoying..." A lone chirp is heard and a breeze swoops by... Do you miss playing _A-li-ce_? Eyes suddenly snapping open, I look all around me, I could swear, no I _do_ swear, I heard something... Ooh, don't tell me you forgot about dear, old me? Its voice caressing my ear, I could almost _hear_ the grin of the creature. "Who are you?" Narrowed eyes look everywhere in a wild chase to find the source of the tormenter. Soon Alice... Soon you will enter the game once again... You already moved the first piece, think about your next play... __***Thud***__ Heart racing, she follows the direction of the noise and stares in wonder... The carcass of her __**White Rabbit**__ along with a golden pocket watch._

_A chuckle is heard in background, See you soon A li ce... Heart thumping, she quickly turns, "Wait! You can't just leave like that!" With wide eyes she searches for that deep purring voice. A call is heard in the distance, "Alice-sama!?", damm it, she didn't even notice that it had brought her into the woods... The rabbit... Turning her eyes to it once again, she stares mesmerized; the cuts are still in place, just like she had left it... Once again she hears voices trying to reach her, she has to be quick, or else, this wouldn't be pretty. Quickly hiding the petite carcass in a small cavity in a big tree, she hurriedly snatches the golden watch and hides it in her dress. Scurrying towards the voices, she replies "In here, just a minute."_

"_Alice-sama, are you alright it has been twenty minutes since we called you." "I apologise, I was lost in thought, I did not mean to worry anyone." "It is alright but tea is cooling as we speak. Shall we my lady?" With a nod she leads the way back, promising herself that she would come back for her treasure..._

_This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. She was getting in a very parlous situation. Pacing back and forward she thinks about the strange encounter. For moments she almost had her doubts but... the watch was still there. Analysing it, she agreed that the watch was very beautiful: golden on the outside, with flowery patterns, and what seemed an eye like shape the middle. The chain ironically had a rabbit's paw and a small chess piece, the queen it seemed. On the inside, the clock wasn't ticking time away like all the others, no, curiously, it was completely unmoving... Hum. "Such a curious object. I wonder why it was given to me..." Half-closing her, she wondered, was _it_ still in place_? _"Let's see if_ _it's still there..." _

_After announcing that she was going for a stroll, Alice rushed to the path the creature had led her to. Biting her lips in a nervous fashion, she kept hammering herself for what she was doing; after all, the carcass should have been disposed of, she was sure that's what the servants had done. How?... Damm it! No matter how hard she tried to find it, it was nowhere to be found. How did that __**thing**__ have it? Tapping her fingers together, she repressed the urge to range her teeth. She finally arrived the small clearing, where one tree stood apart from all the others, the one she had hid _It_ in. It had a small like cavity space just above the roots, although it was big enough for a person to crawl in. _

_She saw a drop of something red. More specifically, Crimson red. She felt herself entering a deep trance, mesmerized by it. It had to be there. Kneeling, she reached inside and felt something soft; pulling it, she noticed she had pulled one of its paws. With wide eyes she caressed the fur, noticing the scars of the wounds, remembering what she had done... Its eyes reminisce that day, that moment... _

_*__**Crack**__* Quickly turning, she sees the tip of a stripped tail passing into the branches of the tree. Eyes widening and then narrowing just as quick, she calls, "Cat! You come down here right now! You have some explanations to do! Cat! Are you-", in the middle of her phrase the cat had sneaked behind her and leaned against the tree bark in a calm fashion, You called A-li-ce?. Dammed cat, she thought, she could practically feel that annoying grin, and quickly turning towards the strange creature, a question was drawn out: "How did you find it?"._

_My, my A-li-ce, aren't you quite the curious cat? *__**smirk**__*"Don't mock me!" Sliding off the bark, the cat calmly strolls in front of the girl, making her take a somewhat defensive stance. Turning his bright green eyes towards the person that wasn't aware of her path, he replies, There are many things that you do not now, or, do not acknowledge... Glancing at her again, he turns his eyes away, and continues, The White Rabbit was your first move, your first sacrifice, the clock is a reminder to make your next play... "What? What do you mean first move?" Furrowing her eyebrows, Alice turns the cats words in her head. *__**Chuckle* **__You have to be careful A-li-ce, otherwise you'll be in a lot of trouble... Suddenly the cat disappears as he steps into a shadow. "Cat! What do you mean? Why are treating this like a game? And what do I want a non-working clock for!?" Well, A-li-ce, that's for you to figure out and for me to observe, I think we shall meet soon... The time is counting...Don't lose your puppet again, Queen... _

_The creatures' last words faded into the sun set, leaving only a confused Alice with her puppet and a clock._


	3. Chapter 3

_After hiding the precious puppet inside cavity in the tree once again, Alice took the clock and returned to the house. After taking a bath and upon reaching her room, she noticed a small chess table, where one piece – a pawn -, was lying, beside it, another pawn stood. She remembered immediately the chatter with the purple stripped cat, face serious, she thinks of the confusing words – "The White Rabbit was your first move, your first sacrifice" -, and begins to immerse herself in thoughts, however, a small noise, a ticking, prevented it. Blinking, she looks around her bedroom, searching for the source of such noise._

_Eyes widening in disbelief, she looks towards the clock that accompanied the body – carcass?- of her... creation, so to say, approaching it warily, hesitantly she picked it up and opened, seeing, to her great surprise, that it was ticking like a normal watch._

_Still openly choked, she sat on the bed, still staring at the object. Things were getting weirder and weirder as the time passed by..._

_Shaking her head, she looks outside her window – the moon stares at the earth, choosing to illuminate the otherwise dark night. With half opened eyes, she shakes her head once again with a sigh and decides to sleep on the matter... for now. Putting the odd clock on the bed stand, she lies beneath the covers, falling asleep with the image of a beautiful moon and an isolated tree..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Alice had an uneven night triggered by a dream. In her dream she was wearing this simple white kimono, with an open neck, and long sleeves, and an opening starting just above her left knee, with a black obi, a choker with the queen chess piece, geta shoes and a simple, black cloth ribbon with trimming on her hair. And in this dream, she walked throughout a path, along which, by the sides, were roses - White roses to be precise-, and when she went and touched one, a small cut emerged in her hand, making her draw it back promptly. When she looked back, she saw that the cut had enough time to taint the petals with blood. Furring her eyebrows, she looks on confused as most of the other roses took an aspect that resembles bits of blood. Coiling in horror she notices small chunks of... hair?... Terrified she realises that what she is seeing are Heads! Stepping back, she tries to step away from the terrifying scene, however, something crosses her way: looking back, -fearing what was behind her-, she looks to see the corpse of her beloved puppet... A purr is heard and then, *What shall you do now A-li-ce?*. _

_Launching forward, she sits quickly, wisps of her nightmare still fading away, leaving only a small child – woman? – in cold sweat. Heaving, she glances around her room, her distraught breath and the ticking of a clock the only sounds heard in a silent dawn. Trying to calm down, she puts a hand to her chest, almost as if to prevent her heart from jumping out of its cavity. Still in a kind of trance, she pulls the covers back and raises to her feet, automatically walking to the window. Unfocussed eyes, look throughout the window, absently observing that sun was just starting to rise, her hand suddenly raised and opened the window, taking in the fresh, cool breeze that announced the beginning of another day._

_Still absent minded, she turned from the scene, heading towards her dressing. Even though she still wasn't completely awake, she felt the unruly urge to take a walk, to take in this clean air and enjoy the calmness of the early morning. Grabbing a dress at random – the summer was nearing and so, the weather was warming, making it more comfortable to wear light clothes -, socks and shoes, a quick brush of the sun kissed hair, a small bag with the clock, she leaves her room, stopping by the kitchens to grab some cookies and a sandwich, and heads toward the garden, intending on only stopping by the lake._

_While on her way, she vaguely remembers a maid greeting her, and can't recall if she did ever answer... Discarding the thoughts, she inattentively took in the sight of flowers: tulips, orchids, roses,... Inhaling deeply, she breathes the light scent of the forest, lost in her sensations, and allows her body to take her down the path... Blinking, she stops. Looking around her, she can't for the life of her, remember how she steered from the path to the lake and into the forest. Frowning, she stares, hard, in front of her, blinking once more. There, before her, stood the lonesome tree. Staring at the base, in that little hole, she Knew what was there. How did she end up here again?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chewing on the corner of her lip, Alice stared long and hard at the hole. Frowning, she suddenly crouches into a curled position, hands over the head, she just wanted to yell! Damm damm damm! A breeze swooped the area, making Alice lift her head and she noticed a movement on the corner of her eye. Turning fast, the thing appeared now to be a blur, or a shadow. A quick breeze passed her back, making her turn quickly. What was that? She asked herself. Again a quick breeze swooped past her back again, and with tense posture, she once again turned in search of the origin. Eyes alert, tense posture, legs slightly bent, ready to bolt, she looks around her, breath quick. _

_She begins to back up, slowly, trying to make her back safe, by leaning against something, leading her straight into the exact hole she was staring at, not too long ago._

_Alice screamed as she fell into the hole, she kept falling into some branches, helping break her fall. She grabbed a considerable big leaf, gripping it, coming to a sudden halt. Slowly opening one of the clenched shut eyes, she looks down to check the floor out, her widen: it was covered with sharpened spikes, short grass growing in between them, and – surprisingly – a flower could be seen here and there. Gulping, the girl looks around, seeing a small "sideway" made of several wood planks, all drove in the compact dirt wall, which made Alice silently question its stability and security... As she did that, the leaf started to slowly tear, little by little, making Alice take sudden action: she started to swing a bit and, after two tries, she was able to grab the side of one of the planks, - just as the leaf gave the final __**tear**__ -, leaving her dandling, only one hand away from falling into a gruesome, slow, painful death..._

_With that thought in head, she was able to put the other one onto the plank, pushing it forward until her elbow was placed on it as well, and using that to her advantage, Alice pushed herself up with a big breath, "oh God!", and, finally!, was able to secure herself on top of that odd __**platform**__, "I thought *pant* I wasn't *pant*going to *pant* make it!"_

_Tiredly, she looked around and found no apparent exit. Groaning with frustration, Alice puts a hand to her forehead and rubs it, considering her options._

_Down: death. _

_Up? Looking up, she quickly discards the idea, considering it highly unlikely. The leaf she accidently tore was the only way to climb her way out, so that was not the solution._

_Sides? Looking, she inspected her surroundings. The walls were made of dirt, with hints of roots and pebbles, with the finishing touch of a few leaves hanging, although that was of no particular interest to her, because it didn't help her reach the strongest branches to climb._

_Sighing, she leans into the wall. Her belly rumbles, reminding her that she didn't have anything to eat that day. With that thought in mind, she reaches in the bag that she thankfully had not lost, and grabbed a cookie, taking a bite. While eating, her mind wandered, trying to find a solution to the, apparently, lost cause that is her survival... Giving a light growl, Alice felt like screaming her throat raw. How the hell did she get into this? _


End file.
